kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lulu/Laciel
Lulu/Laciel (ルル・ラシエル) are recurring and the playable characters in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and they are an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. These are the duo devil monarchs who born from the underworld and lived in the living world to search for the true dark powers. These are unique tag team of two characters Lulu and Laciel with different moves and skill attacks. Role in Game Lulu/Laciel Scenario The demon monarch Lu emerges in Underworld as a small child after using up all her mana to escape the realm of demons. Due to her servant's betrayal, she has lost all her power and possessions. A hitman named Laciel finds Lulu in her weak state and takes her in. Her name is all she remembers. Before long, assassins from the demon world come for Lulu, and Laciel gives his life to protect her. Just then, Lulu remembers everything. A mystical contract allows her to revive Laciel as a half-demon, and he is bound to serve her in return. Now, with Laciel's help, Lulu sets out to take everything back. Together, they are Lulu Laciel, a dangerous duo in pursuit of demons who plagued the world including the Jabberwocky's army as temporally service until they decided to betray the Jabberwocky's army again and later join the Coalition army to atone of their mistakes and corrects them. Character Information Appearance Lulu= Lulu is a not known demon girl (apparently she is a 12 year old body that never grows old), She has a curvy long pale lavender hair, deep red eyes and a mini hat on her right side. She only wears a Gothic Lolita style short dress similar to Kiraha's casual outfit consist of dark and light blue long sleeved short dress with several black ribbons, a long white and black stripped long socks that reaches a half way of her dress and a pair of Mary James style shoes with the same color as her dress. |-|Laciel= Laciel is a elder demon man of 24 years old with dark blue spiky hair and pale blue eyes. He only wears a butler style uniform similar to Aruto's formal battle wear consist white long sleeved shirt with solid color indigo color vest and blue necktie with dark blue rounded broach like jewel, a deep dark blue and blue long sleeve long blazer that his back section of his blaze reaches his knee length, a two blue belts (one belt with ammo holder), a long pants with two small belt straps on his left leg and a pair of heavy duty safety shoes. He also have a special belt holder for his weapons on his back. Personality Lulu= Two of demon monarch characteristics of Lulu are her skill at deception and her penchant for dare devils. She is a extreme energetic, happy, boastful and sarcastic demon girl who looking for vanity and human suffering in begging for their mercy. As such, Lulu would might get along with Laciel as she is suspicious of the butler's intentions to betray Jabberwocky's army. As with the coalition, She is occasionally called a "Lulu" by Kiraha and Arisu. |-|Laciel= Laciel is a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and Brave". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and demons, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. Quotes *Lulu:"Huhuhu... Let's do it, shall we?" Laciel:"Yeah, I've prepared...!" (selected in Character Select screen) * Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Lulu= Ground Moveset |-|Laciel= (Close range) Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters